The particular nasal anatomy of an individual may cause or contribute to various problems, such as cosmetic concerns, difficulty breathing, sleep apnea, or snoring, and impact an individual's health or reduce the quality of life. For example, the structure of an external or internal nasal valve may resist airflow from the nose to the lungs and prevent an individual from getting sufficient oxygen to the blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,276, U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,730, and U.S. 2012/0109298 describe implants that can be introduced into the nasal region of an individual using non-surgical injection techniques for treating a nasal valve of an individual.
There is a continued need for improvements to address problems attributed to nasal anatomy that are easier to use, last longer, are less invasive, are less expensive to manufacture, work better and so on.